theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology
The technologies that the advanced races have are too many and complex for me to list. All advanced races have space travel, which is dimensional travel. They all have clean energy, and they all have advanced medicine to cure diseases. Questions about Aliens. Humans The alien races have never given humans technologies. The alien races - I don't know which one or ones - built the original pyramids on Earth, Mars and another body in our solar system. The pyramids worked together with additional advanced technologies to help stabilize the wobble of Mars after a small planet collided with it. The ancient people of Earth created replicas of the original pyramids. Other ancient wonders on Earth were created by alien life, but I have not been given specific personal information about them by the alien races. Advancement Just take any technology you know of already or can imagine, and then multiply it by a few hundred thousand, to a million, to a billion years of evolution, and that is what the aliens can do. But don't forget the most important aspect of evolution, which is nature. Anything natural we can do now, multiply equally as well, including moving objects by thought, speaking mind to mind and traveling out of body. Questions about Abilities. Information Sharing As a rule, the advanced races do not openly hand over to each other their own technologies, but they use their own technologies themselves to help other races. They do openly share ideas, methods and information as needed between worlds. The visiting races desperately want to help humanity improve the quality of life for all here, ensure our survival and build a diplomatic relationship with our world. Avoiding Attack from Earth The aliens have other technologies that enable them to already not be in harm's way, and to bolt out of the way. I can't imagine them sitting there seeing it coming and taking a risk. There are a number of ways alien life can avoid attack. They can show themselves from within the next dimension, for one. They can project a live image, for another. There are many other safer ways besides sitting there in line of fire. The alien races aren't perfect and they can't know all or prevent all, and sometimes attacks on their crafts are successful. Weaponry Many races have technologies that could be used as weapons if needed. Sometimes the alien races do stop a particular disaster, but they do not necessarily have to tell us about it, such as incoming meteors. If a meteor was hurling toward Earth, they could destroy it for us. Assistance Refused The visiting races have been offering the leadership of Earth their assistance with our major world problems for the purposes of peace on our own world and between us and all our neighboring worlds. The leadership of Earth refuses these offers, but demands technologies from the aliens to use for further weaponry and world dominance. The leadership of Earth attacks the aliens, threatens the aliens, slanders the aliens, frames the aliens for crimes, and holds hostage humans who work with alien life to blackmail the aliens with. The alien races will never help the leadership of Earth further their corruption. Questions about Alien Technology. See also * Read about the Pyramids. * Read about Alien Craft. References Category:Technology Category:The Project Category:All Category:All2